The Hunger Games: A Districts Punishment
by Juliegirl22
Summary: The odds are certainly not in Katniss Everdeen's favor when she comes back from the District Tour, to find out that something horrible has happened at home. She hopes the worst is over, but her hopes are dashed when President Snow announces what the Quarter Quell will involve, in the bloodiest and worst Hunger Games in history...Rated T for violence and a little language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games: A Districts Punishment**

**This is set after the first book and after some events in the second. President Snow has already told Katniss about how her idea with the berries is about to start causing the districts to revolt. When this Fic starts, Katniss has already gone through the tour of the districts, with Peeta, trying to convince everyone that the reason why they did the berry act was because they are madly in love. District Twelve is the only one to have attempted a revolt. It's set from Katniss's point of view.**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hunger Games or any of the characters (unless it's an OC).**

I sit in my new house in the Victors Village, worry tugging at me. I have returned from my tour with Peeta, only to find my District in shambles. I didn't know anything that was happening while on tour. It was been kept a secret from the rest of the world (at first), so that other's don't get the same idea and try it. I look at my mother sitting in a rocking chair, braiding Prim's hair, and thinking how close I came to losing them.

District Twelve was attacked by thousands of Peace Keepers. The entire town had begun making plans, spreading it from one person to the next, and began the preparations. They gathered in the square one day and attempted to take over the main buildings in the square. From I what I was told, it appeared they would have had a chance to succeed, but a Peacekeeper managed to get a call for help out and before long, thousands of Peace Keepers came, and began firing into the crowds. But only after the bombs were dropped.

Some hovercrafts had appeared and dropped a few bombs directly into the thickest parts of the crowd, and a few around the town. The Hob has been destroyed, plus the square. After this happened, a heavy rain came which put out the fires, but still many had died, or been grievously injured. Then the Peacekeepers came and began firing at random into crowds, killing several more. By the time most of the fighting was done, and everyone had been subdued, there were only about four hundred people left. So many were dead. Luckily, Gale had hidden my mother and Prim in the woods, with many other children, before the revolt started. When it was over, he was able to bring them back. And not a second too soon. Within a minute of Gale getting the last kid to wiggle under the fence, the electricity was back on, and it hums twenty-four seven now. There is no hope of getting to the other side to hunt for food.

A lock down was initiated on the town, while many people were tortured and hung in the square. Whether it was believed these people were a main part of the rebellion, or just used as a further example, is unknown. Our numbers dwindled further down to about 350. They will likely continue to go down quite a bit, as people are arrested for the tiniest of infractions, sometimes for breaking a law they forgot was a law. The new peacekeepers are not lenient. Every few weeks, someone is tortured in the rebuilt square, or hung.

"The lock down is over, but so many are suffering from the lack of food," I tell mother. "There are many workers lacking in the mines, and some families have nobody to look after them."

My mother sighs. We have much food, and have shared it with many, as well as our money, but the money doesn't help as much as it normally would. Some shops were blown up, and with no shops, that means no goods. Plus, with the lockdown, no supplies were brought in, and it could be awhile before a load gets here, to replenish the still existing shops. Nobody can hunt in the woods anymore, otherwise, I'd be out there, getting game and giving it to the poorest of families. Gale is the only one working, in the mines, which were mostly untouched. His mother, Hazell, takes in laundry, but there is not much to take in, with most of the town killed. The children look skinnier already, as do most of the others in town.

"Most of us will likely die," I say, bluntly.

"Katniss!" my mother looks at me with her sad eyes. "Don't say that! We-we must pull through somehow-"

"How?!" I ask, my voice rising. "So many families have lost one or both sets of parents! There are parentless children bunking with families that still have a parent left, and there is not enough food, or people to work for money, or-or anything!"

It's true. Some children just wander the street, with thin bodies, hollow eyes, concave stomachs, bird like legs and stick thin arms, their hair matted, their faces smudged, huddling against buildings at night, or in old sheds, the cries and screams from there nightmares occasionally piercing the night air.

There was an announcement that tributes and their families are not allowed to take in any homeless people or share supplies with them.. They know that us tributes and our families are the one of the few with plenty of food stockpiled away. We had tons, a result of living for years with too little, and being afraid in the back our minds that we may find ourselves in the same situation again. Before I went on the district tour, I spent many days hunting with Gale, giving game to the people in the town, and stockpiling it for ourselves, just in case.

Well, now "just in case" has arrived and we are not allowed to even share our food. This doesn't matter to me, however. Often, in the night, I take food and sneak off to the poorest families, and give them food, including Gales.

Gale. Our friendship has never been the same since I got back from the Games. The pretend love between Peeta and me had basically ruined any chance of love that I know Gale may have been considering. He talks to me, but something is just not quite the same… However, I owe him a massive debt, for getting my mother and Prim out and back in time, for saving their lives. No matter how much food I bring them, I can never quite repay this debt.

Peeta is living in his own house, with his family. We've kept up the star crossed lover's routine, to appease the world watching on TV. His family's bakery somehow survived the bombings and they continue to sell food, with what little goods they have left. However, not many have money to actually buy bread. The grain rations from the tessarae were given out, but it was about half the usual portion. There was a small shipment of food dropped into the District, the food that is supposed to come if a tribute wins, but half of it was spoiled.

W the uprising here in twelve, another district may soon follow, if they get wind of what happened here. And I fear are punishment is not over.

Darkness falls and my mother and Prim go to bed. However, I remain up and dress in black clothing so I will hopefully not be spotted too easily. I take my game bag and fill it with food and sneak out, ruminating on a way to get more food. A rumor was spreading that if things get worse, they'll be eating dead bodies soon. I shudder at the thought. A load of goods better get here quickly. Then I remember that won't do much good if the people have no money to buy it with…

I stop at some of my regular stops to drop off some food. Greasy Sae opens her door, one of her arms in a sling, bandaged, after a gunshot caught it. Mother took care of the wound, and Greasy Sae will have completely usage of her arm (hopefully) in a little while. Her granddaughter, the one who is slightly mentally handicapped, clutches her grandmother's skirts, peering at me with large eyes.

"I sure wish I had some of that wild dog you used to get," says Greasy Sae. "Or any game really."

"I wish I could go out there to hunt it for you," I say.

I make rounds, finding homeless children tucked around town, some lingering around here old homes, and leave them food to eat.

But a feeling of desperation lingers. This can't last forever. What if there isn't a food shipment for a long while; and my supply runs out at home? We won't be any better off then these people, even with all our winnings. They're won't be anything to by in the shops if they don't get shipments in.

The next morning brings a new problem, well, mostly for Haymitch, not me. His liquor supply has run out. And there is no one to buy it from in town. His supplier his dead.

We don't have any, of course, so Haymitch stumbles off to the apothecary, ranting, to see if they have any rubbing alcohol. I've already told them not to sell him any, as he will likely drink it, and they assured me they won't.

Spring is about here, and I have an idea to get food. It won't be much, but if I can get a shot on the formations of birds migrating, I can get some extra food. I have to be careful that I'm not seen though. The peacekeepers don't bother to come around the Victors village though too much, but I'm pretty sure it's against the law to hunt, even though I'm not allowed out to hunt, and I have no desire to be tied to the whipping post in town and flogged.

Gale comes to join me, despite the risk. If I close my eyes, hear Gales breath, and feel the bow in my hands, I can almost fool myself into believing that I'm in the woods. However, when I open my eyes, the stark reality comes rushing back, as the meadow and the buzzing electric fence comes into view.

Luckily, a flock of birds passes over the meadow, and we manage to shoot a few geese, who come hurtling to the earth, there life snuffed out, to be quickly plucked and hoarded away, to be cooked or brought to someone who needs it. I send Gale home empty handed, so I can bring some of newly acquired food by later. I don't want him heading through town with a game bag of food. They'll think he got past the fence somehow.

There is nothing else to do, but wait for news. No new shipments arrive. Food is scarce and a couple of homeless children were found dead in the street, having starved to death. Of course the peacekeepers chalked it up to the flu, or exposure, but were not that dumb to believe it.

The people are getting thinner and thinner, and some are growing sick for lack of food.

And even more Peacekeepers are brought in for some reason, manning the streets. One night before the Quarter Quell, there are so many lurking about, I don't even dare sneak out to pass out food. What are they doing? Do they expect another uprising? There are so few of us now, it would be a waste.

Eventually, it becomes clear why no shipments have arrived.

I'm home one evening. We've eaten and the dishes are cleared up. There is mandatory viewing on tonight. This game will be the Quarter Quells, and we wait to see what atrocity they come up with this time.

The first Quarter Quell was where the districts had to vote to decide who went the to the Hunger Games, instead of someone's name being picked from a glass ball. The second one was where double the amount of tributes was required. Haymitch won that year. And now we have to contend with this one.

We sit watching the TV. The seal of Panem appears and then is replaced by President Snow, his snake eyes glinting, his puffy lips making him look ridiculous. There is a rose pinned to his lapel, and I think of the horrid, sickening smell of blood and roses that clings to him where ever he goes.

President smiles eerily and begins to speak. "This year marks are third Quarter Quell, as a stronger reminder and punishment to those who once thought to defy us, or ever think to defy us again."

To our surprise, he talks of the rebellion in District Twelve, showing footage of what happened, and describing our town and population was destroyed. How there are so few many of left. How our actions caused so many of us to die.

"And the consequences are not over yet," says President Snow. "We cannot have such a wink link in the chain and system of our society. They sought to overthrow the country and rule the entirety of Panem themselves-" what lies! The citizens here only sought to be free of the oppression! "-and must be punished. And it is now with great pleasure, I announce what the third Quarter Quell will be.

The camera cuts in for a slighter closer angle.

My heart pounds.

"Everyone in the entire District 12 will be reaped into the Hunger Games."

**So, hooray, I managed to fix my computer enough to where I can type, and post stuff. It took a bit of a poo on me several days ago, and I thought everything on it was completely lost and that I would never be able to use it again (I'm almost sobbed at the thought losing almost all the stuff I've written), but I managed to fix it…mostly…I'm still bound to have problems with it. I simply can't wait until I can afford a new one!**

**So, please tell me what you think of my new fic in the review box. Come on, you know you want to! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunger Games: A Districts Punishment.**

I scream, thinking especially of Prim, plus all the other defenseless children. My mother stares at the TV, in shock. Prim trembles and puts her hands to her face.

President Snow continues. "There will be no other tributes reaped this year from other Districts, as 12 was the only one to revolt, they will bear the punishment, and all other Districts will be spared. The entire District includes all winning tributes."

I know other Districts are likely breathing a sigh of relief. None of their own will be sent to the arena at all. Everybody in District Twelve will be slaughtered, except for one victor. And the old promise, that a victor can never be put in the Hunger Games again, has gone out the window.

I sit frozen. Only one. Even I was able to protect them long enough, either only my mother or Prim could live. I would kill my own self before I let Prim or mother die. But what would happen if it came down to the two of them?

"Mother," I say. Mother keeps staring at the TV, her eyes empty. I fear depression had taken a hold of her again. I get up and march to her and slap her face. She jerks and looks at me stunned.

"This is not the time to go back to the way you used to be," I snap. "We have to plan."

"I'm not going back-I'm not-I'm fine," she stammers.

"How can they do this! There are so many little children, babies even," sobs Prim behind me.

"If we can survive long enough, Prim or you need's to live," says my mother, and I'm surprised to find her thinking about the end of this already. "We can form an alliance and go as long as possible. If we can make it to the end, I'll off myself, let one of you live." I'm shocked to hear my mother would take her own life, but I know she couldn't bear to kill one of her children.

"Prim will live," I say firmly, and my mother nods, and I see in her eyes that she know what this entails, that I will kill myself too, so that my little sister can live.

"NO! KATNISS! MOTHER! NO!" wails Prim, scrambling toward us. "NO! I'LL KILL MYSELF! YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF! NEITHER OF YOU! NO! NO!"

"Be quiet Prim!" my mother snaps and Prim shuts her mouth, shocked into silence. "Don't you understand, there can only be one winner! Not two, they won't do like last year where Peeta and Katniss both managed to live by using the berries."

"If you die, I'll kill myself too!" Prim cries. "I'll eat nightlock, stab myself, jump off a cliff-"

"PRIM!" I get down on the floor and grab her shoulders, shaking her. "NO! You have to live, no matter what!"

"Not without you!" she blubbers.

I shake my head. "Whatever happens, you must live. We love you, and you're so young, and you have your whole life ahead of you!" I know this argument is weak, because I am only a little older than Prim. "Promise me that you'll go on, and be the victor, or-or-I'll kill Buttercup and Lady."

I regret the words and soon as there out of my mouth. We've never had to threaten really to get Prim to behave or do anything. But to threaten too kill her beloved pets is awful. But she only shuts her mouth and nods. I don't mention that the odds of us three making it to the end are not in our favor anyway.

After my mother and Prim are finally able to go to bed that night, I try to sneak out to go talk to Gale. My head is a whirl. Maybe we can find a way out? Figure out how to disable the fence and live in the woods, or-something, anything.

However, there are two Peacekeepers outside my door. They look at me and say that we are to remain indoors until morning. There is a curfew that starts at dusk now.

"I just wanted to walk, I couldn't sleep-"

"No exceptions." The barrels of their guns glint in the moonlight.

I shut the door and lock it securely.

I got to my room and sit in the window. A couple of Peacekeepers are patrolling, obviously making sure no one is trying to escape.

We are screwed.

I can't believe President Snow would kill an entire District in the Hunger Games. But then, I can, considering what happened to District Thirteen. We're just being used as an example.

There will be approximately three hundred and fifty of us in the arena. Chances are me and my family will be wiped out very quickly. The bloodbath in the beginning will be like nothing that has ever been seen before.

But there are so many children, little ones, and babies even, that will be there. Surely the Capitol people will disagree with that.

Then again, probably not. They've never had a problem with a twelve year old being brutally murdered. I think of Rue, who didn't even look her age. Nobody complained about her being killed. The Capitol people seem to think of tributes as entertainers, not real humans.

There is only way that we could possibly get out of this alive. Maybe, not likely, but it's a possibility.

The next morning, I get up after a sleepless and night and make breakfast. Prim and my mother emerge, eyes puffy and red. They probably didn't sleep much, knowing that soon, only one of us will be left, if we're lucky. Probably all three of us will be killed.

I am allowed to leave the house since it's daytime. The Peacekeepers are now different, the night shift likely having gone to bed. I find Peeta outside, and we go to Gales house.

The whole house is downtrodden. Hazell's children, some almost two little too understand what's happening, sit about dejectedly, skinnier than ever, knowing something is wrong. Gale is stiff at the table, not even meeting our eyes when we come in.

There is nothing we can say to each other, to ease the hurt. I tell Gale that my mother and I decided to make Prim our priority. I open my mouth to ask if he'll help, but I can't. What about his mother and siblings? Who is to say my little sister is more important that his?

Gale seems to know what I was going to ask, regardless. "If my family doesn't make it, I'll do my best to help Prim."

Hazell bursts into tears, setting the children off.

"Mother, I'm not trying to be crass, but there is nothing we can do, we can't save all of the children," said Gale, touching his mothers arm. "Are three families should be allies, that way at least one of us hopefully has a chance."

"I wouldn't be surprised if my own mother tries to take me out early on," says Peeta. I remember the incident with the bread, and I think this is probably true.

But I have an idea, however farfetched and impossible it may sound.

"Guys," I say. "What if we simply refuse to fight?"

Gale and Peeta look at me.

"If we all stay strong together, and refuse to fight, refuse to kill one another-"

"They'll use the tools in the arena to kill us," said Gale.

"But if we show a strong united front, and refuse to slaughter each other, it will show the other Districts and the Capitol that we do not condone this, and with us doing that, it could possibly spark other Districts to fight back. They may kill us with their arena tools, but that would be better than us murdering our own selves, one by one."

Gale and Peeta mull this over. "It's true. Either way, we'll die. But at least this way, we have some say.

We agree to secretly spread this idea over town, during the next few days. We don't have much time until Reaping Day comes. We don't know what to expect, since basically the whole town has been reaped.

Effie Trinket and a group of Peacekeepers come on Reaping Day. Usually Effie is bubbling and energetic on the stage, despite the fact that two people are about to be sent to almost certain death. This year, Effie is trying to be her usual self, but we can tell this is weighing heavy on her. She eyes are group of 339, including small children and babies. There was originally 343 to be exact, but a few people decided to try and hide, and were routed out. They were publicly executed: an old man, and a woman with twin babies. Their bodies have already been dragged off, but the blood still marks the dirt in front of the stage where Effie stands.

We are herded onto a big train, twenty people to a car. I manage to be in the same car with my family, Peeta, Gale and his family, and Haymitch. Effie is with us as well and the sleep arrangements will be a little crowded, but at least there is food.

With so little food for some of the people, when dinner is served, most of them eat like starving animals. Three teenagers, cousins, whose parents all died, are on this car. There Uncle must have been separated from them. The two girls, Leaf, Gillan, and the boy, Polmer, abandon all attempts at silverware and sit cramming succulent pork chops, and bread into their mouth. Effie wrinkles her nose at this.

Much to Haymitch's delight, there is liquor, and he is throwing back a large quantity of vodka, and is already half trashed. I almost can't blame him.

"Well, it's been a good run," he says. "Wonder how it'll end for me…A fireball to the head that sears my hair, and boils my brains until they squirt from my ears? A tracker jacker stinger up my ass? A mutt that comes and tears out my intestines and slurps them up like noodles?" He throws back more liquor.

The others gloomily look at him, but continue eating, despite the graphic descriptions of his possible deaths. Leaf has gravy dribbling down her front and Polmer somehow has a bit of pork chop in his hair. The whole town knows of the plan (except for some of the homeless children, but we don't really expect them to turn into killing machines), to not fight, even though it means the Gamemakers will end up killing us with whatever contraptions they have set up.

We arrive at the capitol the next morning after breakfast (another meal that involved no silverware for some of us, Leaf managed to get oatmeal smudged on her nose).

We are under heavy guard. The Peacekeepers no doubt expect us to try and revolt, refuse to do as we are told, to try and flee, or beg for mercy. We know to try anything will result with a bullet in our heads, or maybe not. Maybe they'll just shoot us in the knee and then toss us into the arena in our damaged condition.

Surprisingly, there are prep teams, despite there being so many of us. I have my usual team, and I spend hours getting my body hair ripped off again, by eyebrows plucked, my nails filed and painted, my hair rubbed with crème, soaking in some nasty smelling shit, soaking in some stuff that smells like daisies and sunflowers. My prep team talk, sometimes with wobbling lips, upset that I am going to face death a second time. I endure everything, including the chatter, with a mostly stoic face.

"I can't believe your sister is in this too!" wails Octavia. "And only last year, you volunteered to save her! I remember, I was watching it, and had just gotten my nails done-"

Somehow, it always goes back to them, but I just sit and try not to think too hard, and hope our plan works.

We have no mentors this time, and no special interviews. They do a short interview, doing several people at a time. The homeless children are interviewed with adults, and most are too scared to even say anything. The interviews are aired around Panem during the next few days, which are only two minutes long, to give the people basic info of the people. Nobody has a mentor, and nobody really expects to get gifts, and there are far too many people for one to particularly stand out. As we have agreed to not fight, the deaths will probably be pretty quick, done within a few days, once the Gamemakers get rolling with their clever death traps. If any gifts are given, it won't be until near the end, when there are much few people, not 339.

We spend most of our time, locked in the training building. Training is done in two hour long shifts, with a quarter of the people at a time. There are no scores done, as there are simply too many of us. The food is good, as usual, and there is plenty of it, and most of the people eat ravenously, knowing they are close to death. May as well enjoy a few last meals, right?

I eat loads of my favorite lamb stew with dried plums (although I use a fork unlike some of the starved tributes here) and I managed to put on some weight. I wish Cinna was here, but they aren't doing any fancy clothes, since there won't be any fancy interviews. Only our prep teams do the basic beauty routines.

My family, Gale's, and Haymitch hang close to each other, knowing the odds are not in our favor to make it to the end, when the Gamemakers tricks have killed us. We agree to protect each other as best as possible, the kids being most important. Hazell is constantly crying, while my mother, surprisingly, remains dry eyed and stoic for most of the time. I had been afraid she would lapse back into depression.

There is not much time for training and it's hard to get a turn at a station with so many people. Most of us train half heartedly, since we agreed to not fight, to not let the Capitol have its way, watching a whole District destroy itself. A few seem to be training in earnest, Polmer for one, throwing knives.

Prim and I hang by, watching him.

"Might as well try to fight whatever the Gamemakers throw at us," says Polmer. "If a tracker jacker comes my way, or a mutt, or something else awful, I can at least try to kill it."

"They'll send worse," says Prim, dejectedly. "Fire, a flood, something we can't fight."

Polmer stops and dumps the rest of his knives on the floor. "Guess I won't bother then."

Peeta and I decided to stop with the star crossed lovers act. It won't do us any good. We remain as friends.

I find Gale one day after dinner.

"Likely, neither of us will make it," I tell him.

Gale looks at me, sadness in his eyes. "You know that day, I asked you if we should just make a run for it, into the woods, I-I-"

He stops for a moment, his voice hitching.

"G-gale, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Peeta," I suddenly say." He's a good friend, but I was never really, truly in love with him, not like he is with me."

"Katniss, I love you," Gale suddenly blurts.

I stare at him. I should have known. In fact, I kind of did, but I never thought too much about it. Our friendship has been strained this past year.

"I love you too," I say suddenly. "I wish this never happened; then we could have been together, maybe."

"Too late now," says Gale, his voice suddenly bitter.

I am angry at what the Capitol has taken from me, from us. So many lives were cut short the day of the attacks in District 12. Those of left, still don't have a chance. Only one can survive…

Gale suddenly grabs me and hugs me, and then presses his lips to mine. I reciprocate, surprised, wanting to cry, and knowing that we'll never have a chance to be together.

"I wish we had run away with our families," I whisper, when our lips part.

Gale keeps his arms around me. "Me too. Just know, that whatever happens, I love you."

The day of the Game comes too quickly. Since we have no mentors, we are merely taken to a room, one person to a room (except for babies, who can't walk, they are left with their mothers or whoever has been caring for them). I've already been dressed in the outfit given to us. Knee high black pants, with a plain black shirt. There is a hooded jacket, similar to the one I wore last year. We are not allowed a token of any kind this year. Two Peacekeepers herd me into a room and put me in a glass tube that shuts. There is no way out. I wait, fidgeting nervously. What if someone decides not follow the plan? What if someone starts trying kill? Everybody agreed to our plan, but someone might decide to hell with the agreement. Hopefully if that happens, we can take the person out. Gale, Peeta and I agreed that if someone breaks the agreement, we will kill the traitor, and try to keep the others sticking to the plan.

Finally a bell rings, and my tube begins to move. Up it goes, and I am suddenly blinded by sunlight, temporarily. I stare as the arena becomes visible.

There is the golden Cornucopia as usual, with weapons and supplies piled it in and around it, becoming less valuable the farther away the items get. There is one circle with tributes rising around it, followed by a larger, outer ring. 339 people rise and the glass retreats. We must stay on our circle for sixty seconds, or be blown to bits by the land mines. I am in the outer circle, I see Prim three people away to my left, and my mother is ten places away to my right. I see Gale and Peeta are actually side by side, in the inner circle, past Prim.

This arena is similar to Haymitch's, but more storybook like. The grass is green, there are bright flowers everywhere, the sunshine is warm and bright. A merry stream tinkles along a hundred yards to my right. The trees are covered in flowers and little bugs of some kind are flitting around. One gets close, and I instinctively tense up, thinking it means to attack but it's not a bug, it's a-

"Fairy!" says a little child next to me, of about eight or so.

I've seen fairies in kid's books. These are small, with green skin, dragonfly wings, and they wear clothes that appear to be made of leaves. They have close cropped hair and merry little faces, complete with pointed ears. They dance and spin about joyfully, and the few swarming around us quickly flit off and disappear into the ring of trees that surrounds the arena. In the distance, I see something that looks like a white horse but it quickly disappears into the trees.

What is this place?

"Fricking rainbow fantasy land," I hear Haymitch yell from the inner circle. Indeed, there is a rainbow in the distance.

The countdown is only halfway done. Suddenly, Greasy Sae's grandchild yells from her platform near Prim's and points at the Golden Cornucopia, gleefully smiling.

"How pretty!" she starts to move…

"NO!" shrieks Prim.

The child moves from her platform, regardless of the warnings-

BANG!

The mines go off, exploding the poor child into pieces. Body parts fly. Prim is splattered with blood and her mouth opens in a silent scream, unable to comprehend what she just has just seen. I hear Greasy Sae let out a wail from somewhere on the other side of the circle.

The countdown is done. A gong goes off but nobody moves at first. We look around at this storybook land, wondering what dangers are lurking about.

Suddenly Polmer rushes to the Cornucopia, and I tense, but he grabs a package of dried fruit and holds it up.

"Food!"

The other people start to move off their platforms, slowly, warily. Suddenly, my fear comes true.

Leaf runs to a box and grabs a set of knives and began throwing them. She is not a great shot, but one actually gets somebody in the throat. The man collapses, blood pouring from his throat and mouth.

Gale grabs a bow and arrow set and shoots an arrow through her heart.

"We had a deal!" he shouted.

But it's too late. I know that some tiny part of me expected this happen, but a larger part of me believed (or wanted to believe) that people would stick to the plan we had made, to not fight, to basically tell the Capital to shove it up it's ass. But the sight of Leaf attacking and then being killed, seems to set people off somehow.

"To hell with this!" somebody shouts, running forward. "I'm not gonna wait around and get killed by a trap. I'll have a better chance to live like this!"

Suddenly, several people are rushing for weapons. To my utter a shock, a woman literally tosses her baby on the ground and rushes for a weapon. The baby starts to wail, only for it to be cut off as somebody tramples it, smashing its head like a melon. A scream rises from me, but then I snap into action when I see a knife hurtling my way. It stops short, obviously whoever threw it is no expert, but I race forward, screaming for Prim and my mother.

In an instant, people are fighting. Some are fleeing, but a lot are fighting, as if driven mad. The plan we had agreed has dissolved like dust in the wind as people began throwing weapons, attempting to hack off limbs, or stab each other. I see woman run screaming, her toddler clutched in her arms, when an axe is brought down upon her. She goes down, blood spurting and the axe comes down again lodging in her neck. The axe is worked free and then comes to the next silencing, silencing her child with a spurt of blood.

Our agreement to not fight has turned into the biggest bloodbath in Hunger Games history…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunger Games: A Districts Punishment.**

I see a bow and a set of arrows and I snatch them up.

"RUN! PRIM! MOTHER! RUN!"

But Prim rushes forward and grabs a pack. My mother snatches a couple of things off the ground and takes off towards the woods, batting aside a young boy, showing uncharacteristic strength and determination.

I'm about to run from the blood bath, when I see an extra pack of arrows, and a set of knives. An image of my mother and Prim, alone, with no weapons, trying to fight off a blood thirsty tribute flashes in my mind, and while I know I am taking a bad chance, hanging around, I reach for the stuff. I don't want them to completely unprotected.

Greasy Sae grabs the stuff at the same time and we lock eyes for a split second. My stomach clenches and I wonder if she will try to hurt me. I've been selling game to her and eating her cooked (and sometimes suspiciously shady) meals and we've known each other for years. Will she spare me for now?  
She jerks her head to the woods and snatches her hand back from the pack. A reprieve. I snatch the extra arrows and the knife.

Suddenly an axe thunks down into the ground, right where my hand was a second go. Jalex, a big beefy man who works in the mines, is standing there.

"Sorry, kiddo," he says, he says stoically.

I leap back, nocking an arrow at the same time as he swings the axe again, this time aiming for my neck. I release the arrow and duck down in just time. I feel the axe swish past, the displaced air on my face, and I swear it catches a stray flyaway piece of hair. The arrow lodges in Jalex's shoulder, who jerked to the side at the last moment, avoiding a fatal injury to his heart. It's not a deep injury, but it's enough to distract Jalex for a split second, while I try to run.

People are still fighting, some hesitatingly, afraid of hurting their own neighbors and friends, but most just seem desperate to kill as many as possible. I see a woman near the edge of the fray, holding a knife and her two children. The boy is skinny and looks to be around six, while the girl is four. I've seen them running around the Seam before, but I can't think of their names. The woman seems to be paralyzed with fear to run, and I notice that her leg is in a cast, so she can't run. Instead of telling her children to run, she takes the knife…

…and slits her own children's throat.

Blood sprays out, splattering the ground and the children fall with light little thumps to the ground. It was so quick, they didn't even have time to be scared or register what happened. They twitch for a second and lay still, and the rush of blood slows to a trickle, having been pumped out by the dying beats of their own heart.

The woman, holding the blood knife shrieks. "NOBODY WILL HURT MY CHILDREN!" Then she just stands, letting out a blood curdling shriek, unending, until an axe splits her head down the side.

I'm shouting for Gale and Peeta. I see Hazell and the children heading for the woods. I see Gale send an arrow into the crazy woman's attacker's head and the man goes down.

A hand suddenly snatches me back and I feel the tip of a knife touch my throat, but Peeta snatches my attacker back. I realize it's his own mother. Peeta roars in anger and shoves his mother to the ground and pushes me forward to run.

And then were free of the main fight and heading for the woods. We enter into its cover and I whistle the four notes Rue taught me. I hear an answering note and my Mother, Prim, Hazell, and her children come from behind a bush. Gale is there and Peeta is behind me.

"You're parents?" asks Gale, looking at Peeta.

Peeta shakes his head. "They've lost it completely."

Prim is wide eyed and pale. My mother twists her hands nervously. Neither are meant for a place like this. I mean, nobody is, but these two especially don't need to be here.

"Listen, we got a good size group of allies here, so let's move out quickly, before the blood bath ends and the others start hunting," says Gale, ever practical.

We look toward the fighting in the distance, and see things are beginning to calm down a bit. The ground is littered with bodies; the grass is soaked in blood. The people left seeming to be forming an uneasy group. Another group of people are inching around in the edge of the far opposite trees, and another tiny group is heading to the north, past the stream, into a different part of the trees, clutching whatever they managed to grab.

"Let's go," says Gale.

We walk, hearing cannon shot after cannon shot go off. I don't even bother to count, but it's dozens. It just keeps going and going.

"About half is dead," says Peeta, when the cannon finally stop. I imagine the hovercrafts coming down and scooping up body after body, the broken remains of our neighbors, friends and family hanging limply from the claws, as a few last droplets of blood drip into the ground, mixing into the swirls and splatters of red already staining and sinking into the dirt and grass.

We walk for hours, not speaking, not mentioning how our plan completely failed and blew up in our faces. It was like being in the arena made us go completely ballistic. Everybody stopped trusting each other the moment Leaf betrayed us and started throwing knives. Were we fools to think we would not fight each other and let the arena's traps take us out one by one?

"Let's take stock of what we have," I say.

Mother has actually managed to grab a pack with first aid supplies in it plus a bottle of water. We drip some iodine into the water and wait for it while we inspect the other stuff. The bottle may have come with the water, but that doesn't mean it's automatically clean. I remember last year, the empty bottle I found in my kit, and my rage that someone couldn't have spent an extra five seconds filling it with water…

Prim has a back pack, a dark brown one, with small tin cup in it, a metal stick of some kind, more iodine, strips of thick, tough cloth, and a sleeping bag. There is a knife in a sheath as well and a packet of dried fruit.

Gale has grabbed his bow and arrow, and a small back bag that contains three sleeping bags and a hammock of all things. Peeta has a sword and a packet of dried beef. I have my bow, extra arrows, and a pack of knives, all very sharp and deadly looking. I split them between my mother, Prim, and Hazell, who stares at them like they are foreign objects.

"W-what am I supposed to do with these?" asks Hazell.

"Stab somebody if you need to," said Gale bluntly.

Hazell looks blank.

"Listen, mother, if somebody attacks you, stab them in the throat, the chest, or the eye for starters." Gale doesn't mince words with his mother, who looks like she's about to lose it. He sounds cruel, but I know he is trying to get her to toughen up, or most of us won't last long.

"We need to find some food, we've got a lot of mouths to feed," I say, eyeballing Gale's siblings.

There appear to be mocking jays flitting about, and I see a large rabbit flit by. I aim an arrow and pause when I realize something is very wrong. The rabbit appears to be wearing a vest, and is muttering to itself.

I stare, my eyes about to bug out. First off, rabbits don't wear vests, nor do they speak.

"I'm late, I'm late," it mutters. "For a very important death date."

It speeds off across the grounds. We all stare as it disappears into the brush.

"Did-did that rabbit just talk?" asks Prim.

"It reminds me of something, but I can't think what." My mother has her forehead knitted up, trying to remember.

A half hour later, we hear a cannon boom.

"What did it mean by death date?" asks Peeta.

My mother is muttering the rabbit's phrase under her breath, trying to remember, but she can't.

"Did it kill somebody?" asks Gales little sister, Posy.

"I wouldn't think so, being a rabbit," said Peeta. "But you can't trust anything here."

We do eventually find another rabbit, one that isn't muttering about being late for important death dates. My arrow snuffs its life out quickly and we have part of dinner.

Prim and mother hunt for roots and edible plants. Gale tries to get Hazell to participate, but all she does is sit and rock on the ground, clutching her little children.

"MOTHER!" shrieks Gale, losing his temper. I flinch, hoping nobody was nearby enough to hear.

But Hazell merely lowers her face, crying.

It's getting close to dusk, and we are near a stream, so we purify water and drink up, thirsty from the long walk. We're extremely wary, as we have no ideas what threats lurk about.

"What about those fairies?" asks Prim. "Those aren't real."

"Gamemakers creations," I answer.

"They were so cute and pretty," said Posy.

"And likely dangerous, I bet," I reply. "You can't trust anything here."

I manage to hunt two more rabbits. Prim decides the metal stick in her pack, which is about three feet long and has the width of a pencil, would make a good spit for the rabbits. We find two stout sticks that end in a y shape and drive the ends into the ground, skewer the rabbits, and place the ends of the metal stick in the cradles of the y shape. Viola, instant rabbit roaster.

We cook the rabbits and the leaves and roots we found and manage an okay dinner. We have to ration the food carefully, so everyone gets enough. Hazell gives some of hers to the children. Gale purses his lips, but doesn't say anything. I think part of him is already giving up on his mother. She's not functioning fully and in the end, only of us will live anyway.

After we finish eating, I see a flash of blonde around a tree and I stand up, arrow nocked and ready.

"Whose there?" I call out.

A small face peeps out, framed by blonde ringlets. Bright blue eyes stare intently at me.

"Please don't shoot, miss." A lower lip wobbles.

A young girl steps out, holding a small baby that looks just like her. I remember seeing them a few times, but I never really spoke to them. Her parents ran a small store in the richer (if you can call it that) part of District Twelve. By a miracle, her whole small family survived the bombing and the peacekeeper's shooting.

"Where are your parents?" I ask, wondering if they're lurking about, somewhere, desperate enough to use their own child as bait to trap us into a false sense of security. From what I saw earlier, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Dead." The lip wobbles a bit more.

"Come here."

She steps forward, clutching the baby, who looks to be about ten months old and has a fuzz of the same blonde hair, and equally blue eyes. It sucks its thumb and fixes the blue orbs onto me intently.

"I'm Thyme, and this is Olive," says the girl. "Our p-parents, d-died. I took Olive and ran."

Her eyes fill with tears and she stands rigid.

"I guess you better come over here."

Gale shoots me a glance. I know what he's thinking. Two more mouths to feed, and neither of them can really fight, especially the baby. Thyme looks to be about seven. They will be useless to us mostly, but I can't just leave them to wander around in the dark by themselves.

Thyme comes near the fire and plops down, with Olive in her lap. Thyme looks exhausted, but Olive looks well rested. She gets on her hands and knees and begins crawling toward Prim, who opens her arms wide.

"You got all this way by yourself?" asked Gale.

Thyme nods, tears still in her eyes. She quickly wipes her face. "Mama and P-papa, got hit by a hammer from this b-big guy, so I took Olive and ran toward a part of the forest where no one was. I couldn't grab anything. I ran as fast as I could, with Olive. She gets so heavy, but I couldn't leave her behind, or risk getting caught by someone. I just kept running, I don't even know where the energy came from…"

Fear. Fear can give a person strength they didn't know they had.

"Olive actually fell asleep on my shoulder during our trip."

Prim is now holding Olive and cooing at her. My mouth opens to tell Prim to not get attached, but I think better of it. Might as well let Prim have a last bit of joy, just in case…

We offer Thyme and Olive the last bit of food, which is sufficient for two children. I creep off to hunt a few more rabbits, Gale following close behind, to protect me just in case someone is out hunting other tributes. I catch two more rabbits and we roast it and wrap it up in some big leaves for tomorrow. I will have to hunt again, but this will have to do or now.

We extinguish the fire and move off to a thicker clump of trees.

"Alright, we gotta climb up somehow," I say. "And stay up there. It'll be safer."

Hazell looks at me. "Sleep up there?"

"Well, we can't stay on the ground!"

"But we could fall out…"

"We have those straps in Prim's bag," I reply. "We can use the sleeping bags and strap everybody in, so they don't fall out."

We discover the hammock really will be useful. Gale, Peeta and me climb up into the trees and sling the hammock between to stout branches. It's fairly large, so all the children will be stuck into it. I take thin vines and branches and spend some time weaving it along the bottom of the hammock, to help camouflage it. It's not perfect, but it's the best I can do. We help the children up and tell them to climb in, carefully. Hazell is fussing on the ground, worried they'll fall out. Once the children are snuggled into it, Olive nestled between them, already mostly asleep; I take some of the tough cloth from Prim's pack and tie a few pieces together and then the ends to the sides of the hammock. I pull the side edges closer together and then pull the ends through more holes, sort of making it look like shoelaces threaded through the eyelets of a shoe. It's secure enough that they won't fall out, but they could get out if an emergency arose.

We secure the sleeping bags at various tough forks in the trees. Prim and my mother climb into one. Hazel climbs into another and so does Peeta. Gale decides to take the first watch, Peeta the second, and I'll have the last.

When my turn comes, sit in the some branches, actually feeling comfortable, just anxious about the fact that all of us will likely die. We're outnumbered in the arena, for sure.

The night wears on slowly and before dawn, I see something twinkling in the trees, and getting closer…

**Does anybody know where the rabbit comes from?**


End file.
